


Before I Wake

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Drunk Sex, M/M, Making Love, Passion, Sexual Content, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any / any+any / How I learned to stop giving a shit and love (Mindless Self Indulgence)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before I Wake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prisca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/gifts).



Jude was drunk. Zero was sober. ‘I want you’ was met with ‘no, you’re drunk, you don’t know what you want’, but Jude knew damn well what he desired. Drunk or not, he wanted Zero. 

He craved him like a drug; desired him with lust and love. His needy ‘please, Zero’ was rewarded with Zero kissing him as the blond gave into the rush of want. Four beers, maybe more, Jude cannot remember much of the detail for everything is a bit hazy. The night began with loud music they both could hear, and ended with the music of moans filling the midnight sky. 

The prep is rushed, done in between biting kisses and growling moans. Fuck was he drunk; high on pleasure and desire, and when he pulled Zero to him their lips met hungry and passionate. Not stopping, nor pulling away; no, they gave in the months of hidden feelings, and Jude holds onto Zero tighter as Zero pressed himself forward, inch by inch, until he was fully seated within the young man. 

Jude has his hands buried in Zero’s hair, twisted into the silky strands, and he is shaken to his core as the pleasure consumes them, everything is a haze of heat and sin, and Zero is kissing him with overwhelming passion as if he cannot get enough of Jude. 

Little growls are rumbling from his naked chest, his hips screwing in tight circles, thrusting in and out, stroking perfectly over Jude’s sweet spot, and Jude cries out in pleasure, his beautiful eyes clenching closed tightly as his orgasm is ripped from him. Zero’s hips take on a quicker pace as he rushes towards his own pleasure, his gorgeous muscles bunching and flexing. For a second Jude forgets how to breathe as everything around him blurs into a white light of arousal. 

Sure, in the morning there will be awkwardness, maybe a little game of ‘let’s pretend it didn’t happen and never speak of this again’, but Jude doesn’t care. This was the best night of his life, and in his heart, he knows they are meant to be together.

The beer may have led Jude down this path, but the kisses Zero presses to his lips assure him that he is on the road to love. As it turned out, love won. They are a couple now, both so lost in love that they glow with joy and happiness every time they smile at one another. 

Now, it wasn’t easy. It took a long time. It did not happen overnight. It started out like something small, a tiny piece of a big puzzle lurking in the back of his mind; it was there all along, but out of sight. It came to him while hands were pushing jeans and boxers off and lips kissed soft and sweet. It came to him as Zero held him close and whispers “I love you, Jude.” 

Like a spark, it lights up, made him realize something important. He could spend the rest of his life worrying; He could worry himself ill, his mind racing and racing until he was so dizzy he tumbled to the ground. Or he could push all the bad thoughts away and smile and be overjoyed and happy with the man he loves. 

Jude doesn’t care what people think of his relationship with Zero. He doesn’t give a damn that his father disowned him because of his sexuality. He doesn’t care what the media and the public think of him dating a bad-boy baller. Let people talk. Let them say or think whatever they feel because he doesn’t care anymore. He has learned to stop giving a shit and love with all his heart. 

He sinks into the bed when Zero lies on top of him, his hands mapping Zero's smooth skin as he tugs his shirt over his head, running his hands all over those perfect muscles that seem to flex when his fingertips graze them. Jude bites his bottom lip to hold back a moan when warm breath on his tickles his skin; Zero kisses his throat, soft and gentle, before leaning back enough to look him in the eye. Jude smiles brightly because Zero has big, soulful puppy eyes and soft, pink lips and he is gazing at Jude as if he is the most precious thing in this world, and Jude swears he can feel his heart skip a beat. 

It kind of scares Jude; he has never known this type of passionate love before. Zero was his first love, his first kiss, his first...everything. But then Zero kisses him, and all the fear and worry about what people think of their love vanishes, and it is just them—two hearts and one love., two souls lost in a perfect heavenly paradise. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/701409.html?thread=92583649#/t92583649)


End file.
